The dark Tournament 2
by shadow miko
Summary: iyyyh crossover:Koenma has discovered an high energy source coming from Yusuke's school, meanwhile Kagome is invited to the dark tournament and is sent to move in with her half brother as well as searching for the well know psychic Genkai and what's this. Dscontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** iy/yyh crossover:-Koenma has discovered an high energy source coming from Yusuke's school, meanwhile Kagome is invited to the dark tournament and is sent to move in with her cousin as well as searching for the well know psychic Genkai and what's this Toguro has been resurrected and what connection does he have with Kagome? Vote on pairings!

**Suggested Pairings below:**

Kagome/Kurama

Kagome/Hiei

Kagome/Chuu

Kagome/Suzaka

Kagome/Jin

Kagome/ Touya

If there are any others you would like Kagome to be paired up with or if you'd like any other pairings besides caromed please let me know and I will add them to the polls! 

Permanent pairings are: Keiko/Yusuke

For the purpose of the story some of the ages will be different.

**Ages of Characters:**

Kagome: 16

Yusuke: 16

Kuwabara: 16

Kurama: 17/ 300

Hiei: 15/200

Keiko: 16

Botan: 16

Chuu: 23/1300

Genkai: 70+

Jin: 20/1000

Touya: 20/1000

Suzaka: 21/1100

Rinku: 10/100

**The Dark Tournament 2**

**Chapter 1-A fresh Start**

A young woman of the age of 16 walked calmly down the road towards her new school Sariyashiki (sp?) Jr. high, her raven locks blowing gently in the breeze as if it had a mind of it's own, her blue eyes calculating and on guard watching her surroundings like a scout looking for their enemy. Her name Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome had recently just come home from the feudal era, when she had arrived there; she came upon the village she usually stayed to have found it massacred, she didn't know who did it but by the looks of it, it was recent. She had searched the entire village for survivors but found none, she had traveled for days to the western land, in search of Sesshomaru to be trained, however he was reluctant but was persuaded otherwise and over the months of her training and hunting for the murders she had become close to Sesshomaru and he had adopted her into his family.

Her thoughts were brought back to herself as she thought about how she was to move in with her half brother Yusuke Uremeshi this evening, her mother had spoken with Atsuko and she had agreed that she and Yusuke were to spend more time with one another to get to know one another better.

Then up ahead she heard laughing as she approached the school gates, however it wasn't just the laughing that caught her attention, it was the huge spiritual and demonic auras these people held, she narrowed her eyes slightly so nobody would notice, she began to take in their appearance.

The first one to catch her eye was the boy in the middle, he looked slightly like her self and around the same age, he the same raven hair as her self but short and gelled back that gave him the look of a punk, however as soon as she saw is eyes she knew they was a difference besides him been male and she female. He chocolate brown eyes that seem to hold wisdom and things seen that a boy is age shouldn't have witness much like her self. He wore a green jumpsuit similar to the boys at her new school but only a different colour, however she noticed this boy had a very high spirit level as well as a high demonic aura although she knew he was only half demon.

Then suddenly something flashed in front of her face, and an image of a boy with long raven hair untamed falling to the back of his knees with blue markings upon is body.

"The mozacue?" Kagome whispered to herself slightly

She remembered when she was training with Sesshomaru that the family of the mozacue ruled one of the lands of Japan, although she couldn't remember who, she knew his name-Raizen. She soon came to the conclusion that he must be the descendant of the might Lord Raizen for he was far too young to be his own son.

Next to him and slightly behind him to the left was a girl who also looked around the age of 16, with short mousy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as her self, a purple sailor top with matching ankle length pleated skirt to match with a yellow tie around the neck. Kagome could tell that this girl was completely human and had no spiritual energy that she could use it for a weapon unlike the former boy she and just recently inspected.

However to the right of the boy Kagome believed to be apart of the mozacue was another girl, but she was much taller than the former girl, however unlike the girl she's just inspected she had an unusual aura not one of a demon or a human with strong spirit energy, her aura was slightly dark but good at the same time Kagome had concluded her to be a grim reaper of sorts, she had long blue hair that was tied in a high ponytail and had pink eyes as well as wearing the same uniform as her self.

Behind the first girl and slightly to her left stood a boy who looked to be a year older than the others and her self with long fiery red hair and emerald green eyes that were slightly unreadable with a slight hint of mischief in there, he wore the jumpsuit that the boys of her school wore and had the aura of a full human but also a full demon, but she knew that he must hold the spirit of a demon to be able to have that aura, but then another flash came to her and a image of a fox demon with long silver her and cold calculating eyes wearing a white kimono with huge white fox ears adorned his head and a silver tail wrapped round his waist.

"Youko Kurama?" she questioned as she looked down at the floor as if questioning it, but one look at the red head and she could tell he was the legendary Youko Kurama.

She soon turned her gaze to the last member of the small group who happened to be the tallest of the group, who walked behind the mozacue, he had ginger hair in an Elvis style and wore a blue jumpsuit like the boys of her school and had beady brown eyes, she could tell that he was completely human and that he had high spiritual awareness as well as high spirit energy.

She took one more glance at them and then walked in the school leaving them behind.

A/N: Ok this is the second fic I've produced so please tell me what you think and please vote on pairings please! And please review thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** iy/yyh crossover:-Koenma has discovered an high energy source coming from Yusuke's school, meanwhile Kagome is invited to the dark tournament and is sent to move in with her half brother as well as searching for the well know psychic Genkai and what's this Toguro has been resurrected and what connection does he have with Kagome? Vote on pairings!

**Suggested Pairings below:**

**Kagome/Kurama: **2

**Kagome/Hiei:** 4

**Kagome/Chuu: **0

**Kagome/Suzaka: **0

**Kagome/Jin: 1**

**Kagome/ Touya:** 0

At the moment it looks like Hiei and Kagome pairing is winning so far so please continue to vote! Thank you!

If there are any others you would like Kagome to be paired up with or if you'd like any other pairings besides caromed please let me know and I will add them to the polls! 

Permanent pairings are: Keiko/Yusuke

For the purpose of the story some of the ages will be different.

**Ages of Characters:**

Kagome: 16

Yusuke: 16

Kuwabara: 16

Kurama: 17/ 300

Hiei: 15/200

Keiko: 16

Botan: 16

Chuu: 23/1300

Genkai: 70+

Jin: 20/1000

Touya: 20/1000

Suzaka: 21/1100

Rinku: 10/100

**The Dark Tournament 2**

**Recap:**

"Youko Kurama?" she questioned as she looked down at the floor as if questioning it, but one look at the red head and she could tell he was the legendary Youko Kurama.

She soon turned her gaze to the last member of the small group who happened to be the tallest of the group, who walked behind the mozacue, he had ginger hair in an Elvis style and wore a blue jumpsuit like the boys of her school and had beady brown eyes, she could tell that he was completely human and that he had high spiritual awareness as well as high spirit energy.

She took one more glance at them and then walked in the school leaving them behind.

**Chapter 2-You're my Brother? **

Yusuke was walking to school with Kurama or Shuichi Minamino, as well as his personal punching bag and good friend Kazuma Kuwabara plus his annoying assistant Botan and finally his lifetime friend Keiko who had promised him a nagging of the century if he didn't attend school, and he just wasn't in the mood for that right now for the spirit detectives had just recently finished a mission for Koenma, Yusuke had no idea about Hiei's whereabouts for he had disappeared when the mission was through.

Yusuke sighed slightly as they were about to reach the school gates, catching the glimpse of raven hair much like his own floating through the gate. All he wanted was to get this day over with and go home.

Meanwhile Kagome was walking towards the main doors of the building eliciting glances from the many students scattered about the ground but she just continued walking forth ignoring them as if they weren't even there. She also noticed as she entered the building that very few students were in the halls.

She turned to her right and continued along the hallway until she came upon a dark brown wooden door that held a small frosted window with the word printed in black saying office.

Kagome gently knocked on the door and entered quietly closing the door behind her before approaching a desk, where a woman in her mid-thirties sat typing on a computer. She had short blond bobbed hair with light blue eyes that where covered by rounded glasses.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked turning from her computer and giving Kagome her full attention

"I'm a new student and was hoping you could give me my schedule?" requested Kagome

"Your name?"

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome"

The woman turned from her typing something into her computer and then clicking the mouse as the print began to print on a bit of paper.

Kagome stood patiently for the woman to continue and waited for the whole of two minutes until she was handed the newly printed sheet with her schedule on.

She scanned the paper for her lessons of the day:

Homeroom- Miss Sato- 0.A.2

Maths- Mr. Takahashi- 2.C.5

Break

History- Mr. Ito- 4.E.3

P.E.- Miss Suzuki- 0.A.10

Lunch

Science- Mrs. Yamamoto- 3.D.4

Art- Mr. Matsumoto- 5.F.1

English- Miss Kinjo- 1.B.7

A/N: To understand her schedule for the day, I'll explain it to some of you who may not understand. I have put the subject, then the teacher and then the room, not this is where you may not understand the first number is to say which floor the subjects on and the letter and the number that comes after it is which tells you what room it is on that floor. So for example 0.A.2 this would mean the ground floor, in category A and in room 2.

And with that Kagome walked out the office and towards room 0.A.2.

Yusuke and the gang had gone straight to homeroom for they had nothing better to do and walked towards room 0.A.2.

As they entered there homeroom, the gang noticed that they were no students in the room which was slightly unusual but Yusuke didn't think much of it. He just walked towards his desk and sat down whilst his friends chatted amongst themselves, Yusuke was too busy thinking about what happened this morning when he had returned home from his mission and before Keiko had come for him.

**------Flashback------**

Yusuke pushed the door open to his apartment at 6:00am; he was just about to make his way up stairs but froze when he heard the voice of his mother.

"And where have you been all night?" Atsuko questioned

"I've been with Kuwabara, his sister said I could stay and besides when have you been the oh worriful mother?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

But just as he was about to take another step, he stopped at his mothers voice again.

"Don't take one more move Yusuke, we have something we need to talk about" stated Atsuko

"Oh?" questioned Yusuke

Atsuko walked towards the sofa and sat down slowly, Yusuke following slowly and mimicking her actions, seeing how she was been serious and she didn't smell of alcohol as usual.

Yusuke though he was slightly out of character by doing this but none the less did so.

"Yusuke, do you remember half sister, Kagome?" asked Atsuko

Yusuke nodded his head slightly, confused to where his mother was going with this, but continued to listen no matter how tiered he was, she had just brought his sister.

"What about Kagome?" he questioned

"She will be coming and staying with us for awhile, she's moving in this evening" she answered and with that she left the room, leaving Yusuke to his own thoughts.

**------Flashback------**

Yusuke didn't know his half sister that well, he only saw her when his father used to visit him from time to time when he was young but when his father had died ,he had stopped seeing her

Yusuke continued to stare into space until a hand waved in front of his face, which resulted him in falling off his chair.

"What was that for Botan?" he questioned roughly glaring at her from the floor

"I said we were all meeting at Genkai's for training" she announced as Yusuke lifted himself off the floor.

"What ever!"

By now the room was beginning to fill with other students as well as Miss. Sato, their homeroom teacher.

"Right I'll just take attendance and then we can commence with our lessons for the day" smiled Miss Sato

Then just as she was a bout to take attendance a knock on the door rang around the room drawing everyone's attention.

Kagome had made it towards the room she was to enter for her homeroom. She could hear the students settling down as the teacher who she knew was female spoke.

Kagome gently knocked on the door awaiting an answer. Then she heard a muffled "come in"

Kagome opened the door twisting the knob and walking in gently closing it behind her. As she looked round the room she noticed she had caught everyone's attention, but her own attention was on the boys and two girls from earlier who were also sat together, however her attention was drawn towards the teacher when she spoke.

"Hello may I help you?"

I looked to the teacher I assumed to be Miss Sato my homeroom teacher and took in her appearance before answering her.

She had long brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and brown eyes wearing a traditional black suit.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am a new student"

Just as those words left her mouth Yusuke went into a shocked stupor, as he looked on.

'This is Kagome?' thought Yusuke 'She's changed'

"Welcome Kagome, my name is Miss Sato would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I used to live in a shrine with my mother, brother and grandfather" said Kagome in a bored tone

"Lovely, you can sit next to Shuichi, so please raise your Shuichi" asked Miss Sato

Kagome noticed that Shuichi was the boy she had seen earlier with red hair and green eyes with the demonic and human aura.

Kagome began to walk towards him, she noticed that the girls of the class began to glare while some of the boys gave suggestive glances, however one glare from the boy in green and they looked away whilst the brown haired girl from before gave him a confused look and then turned away to look at the teacher.

Kagome continued to make her way to the red head now identified as Shuichi. She sat down gently. Kagome could tell he was watching her and she could feel the boy in green, the mozacue's anger rise in his aura.

Miss Sato then began to take the attendance and with that we were on our way to the first class of the day.

However I was stopped in my tracks just as I was about to walk out the door, the students and Miss Sato had left for lessons and the only people left was the group Kagome had been analyzing earlier.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked her back still facing them

"Kagome, do you not recognize me?" asked Yusuke as he approached her, his friends giving him confused looks

"Should I?" she asked him

Yusuke felt a ping in his heart that she did not remember him, although he and Kagome rarely knew each other and had stopped seeing one another at the tender age of five, he felt distressed in a sense.

"It's me Yusuke" he answered the distress almost showing in his answer

But as soon as those words left his mouth she had spun round to look him in the eye, her face shone with surprise.

'The mozacue is my brother?'

A/N: Ok that's all for now I hope you enjoyed this chappy, and yes I know maybe some of the characters are out of character but oh well lol  anyways keep voting for pairings and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** iy/yyh crossover:-Koenma has discovered an high energy source coming from Yusuke's school, meanwhile Kagome is invited to the dark tournament and is sent to move in with her half brother as well as searching for the well know psychic Genkai and what's this Toguro has been resurrected and what connection does he have with Kagome? Vote on pairings!

**Suggested Pairings below:**

**Kagome/Kurama: **3

**Kagome/Hiei:** 4

**Kagome/Chuu: **0

**Kagome/Suzaka: **0

**Kagome/Jin: 1**

**Kagome/ Touya:** 0

**Kagome/Kuwabara:** 0

**Kagome/Koenma:** 0

**Yukina/Kuwabara:** 0

**Yukina/Kurama:** 0

**Yukina/Touya: **1

**Botan/Kurama:** 0

**Botan/Koenma:** 1

At the moment it looks like Hiei and Kagome pairing is winning so far so please continue to vote! Thank you!

If there are any others you would like Kagome to be paired up with or if you'd like any other pairings besides caromed please let me know and I will add them to the polls! 

Permanent pairings are: Keiko/Yusuke

For the purpose of the story some of the ages will be different.

**Ages of Characters:**

Kagome: 16

Yusuke: 16

Kuwabara: 16

Kurama: 17/ 300

Hiei: 15/200

Keiko: 16

Botan: 16

Chuu: 23/1300

Genkai: 70+

Jin: 20/1000

Touya: 20/1000

Suzaka: 21/1100

Rinku: 10/100

**The Dark Tournament 2**

**Recap:**

Kagome continued to make her way to the red head now identified as Shuichi. She sat down gently. Kagome could tell he was watching her and she could feel the boy in green, the mozacue's anger rise in his aura.

Miss Sato then began to take the attendance and with that we were on our way to the first class of the day.

However I was stopped in my tracks just as I was about to walk out the door, the students and Miss Sato had left for lessons and the only people left was the group Kagome had been analyzing earlier.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked her back still facing them

"Kagome, do you not recognize me?" asked Yusuke as he approached her, his friends giving him confused looks

"Should I?" she asked him

Yusuke felt a ping in his heart that she did not remember him, although he and Kagome rarely knew each other and had stopped seeing one another at the tender age of five, he felt distressed in a sense.

"It's me Yusuke" he answered the distress almost showing in his answer

But as soon as those words left his mouth she had spun round to look him in the eye, her face shone with surprise.

'The mozacue is my brother?'

**Chapter 3-The Mission**

"Yusuke?" she questioned as if she wasn't sure if he was telling her the truth.

'As he always had that aura, as he always been the ancestral son of the Mozacue?' thought Kagome

"Kagome, Kagome…" Yusuke began to shout waving his hand in front of face "Kagome!" he shouted once more which snapped her attention to him

"What is it Yusuke?" she questioned

"Nothing you went into a daze" he answered

Kagome didn't grace it with an answer.

"So I don't get a hug?" asked Yusuke

Kagome smiled slightly and gave him a hug.

"So who are your friends Yusuke?" asked Kagome

"Oh, this is kilo…" he introduced pointing to the brown haired girl

"This is Botan" he said pointing to the blue haired girl

"This is Kuwabara" he said pointing to the ginger haired boy

"And this is…"

However Yusuke was cut off as Kurama introduced himself.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino, but you can call me Kurama" he answered taking her hand and slightly kissing it.

But as Kagome blushed, she could have swore she saw his eyes flash gold.

And with one last thought she knew who he was.

'Youko Kurama'

"Alright Kurama stop right their" demanded Yusuke

Kagome just smiled while Kurama took a few steps back.

'Protective as ever' thought Kagome

"Well shouldn't we be heading to class before we're late?" asked Keiko

And with that said everybody retreated out of the now empty classroom and towards their next class.

**------End Of School------**

Kagome was walking out of the school gates with her brother and new friends.

"So what are you doing tonight Kagome?" asked Botan

"Probably unpacking my belongings tonight, mama most have already got the moving van to deliver them to Yusuke's house" Kagome responded

"Oh, well we should hang out sometime"

"Yes that'd be nice Botan"

As they continued down the streets filled with students from Sariyashiki jr. high silence filled the air with only light chatter from those around them. Not long after the silence had settled in did a beep sound in the air from four different places or should we say people, but as soon as they were there, they were gone.

"Hey listen Kagome, Keiko I just remembered that me Botan, Kurama and Kuwabara have something to do so I see you at home ok Kagome" answered Yusuke

Keiko nodded in understanding and accepting whilst Kagome just nodded whilst been confused but narrowed her eyes slightly so nobody could tell.

"Well we'll see you all later then" said Kagome

They nodded and disappeared leaving Kagome and Keiko behind. It wasn't long until Keiko turned a corner to her own home whilst Kagome continued alone towards Yusuke's home.

Kagome began to think about the day's event, she had been getting to know her brothers friends and was getting on quite well with them. She had found out that Keiko was Yusuke's girlfriend of sorts, whilst Botan was not just his friend but his assistant at work; she had also found out that Kurama and Kuwabara as well as another work with Yusuke.

'But never mind that what's more importantly is what Yusuke's doing for this so called job and what he's doing right now' she thought

Meanwhile Yusuke, Botan, Kurama and Botan had gone through a portal to spirit world to meet with Koenma.

When they arrived in Koenma's office, there over team member was already there, stood in the shadow of a corner of the office.

"What is it you want now toddler, my sister just happens to be moving in today" announced Yusuke in such an annoyed voice.

Hiei just raised his eyebrow which was hidden within the shadows of the corner.

"Yusuke how many times do I have to tell you, I am not a toddler!" Koenma exclaimed as loud as his young mouth could bellow.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever Koenma just spit it out what you want" Yusuke said blowing the whole situation away.

"Yusuke!" Koenma exclaimed again

"Sir, I think it would be best to just tell them the mission" whispered Botan from the side of his ear.

"Your totally right Botan" said Koenma happily

"Really Koenma sir?" asked Botan

However Koenma didn't grace Botan with a reply.

"Right, recently we have just found out that someone, only about your own age Yusuke as been traveling through time who as just recently stopped, however since he/she have been traveling to the past he/she has received incredible fighting skills and a very large amount of energy…" began Koenma and stopped for a second to take a breathe "However spirit world is finding it rather hard to find the responsible person, for the energy keeps popping up on the radar but quickly disappearing as if they was no such person" finished Koenma

"So let me get this straight…" started Yusuke "You basically want us to track this person down?"

"Precisely" agreed Koenma

"Koenma, do you have any signals on the spirit world radar that could give us any ideas to where this person maybe?" asked Kurama

"Botan!" began Koenma in a demanding tone "Get the spirit radar!"

"Right away Koenma sir" answered Botan scurry away out of the office to some unknown area.

It was a few minutes before Botan returned with a round looking device and handed it to Koenma.

Koenma received the radar from Botan and began to fiddle with it, he pressed a button on top of the device and a little click was heard around the room before a constant bleep was heard every second.

"Now where the red mark is, is where the spiritual power we are looking for just in your area…" Koenma was going to continue but was interrupted by Yusuke

"And how do we know this spiritual energy belongs to this time traveler?"

"Because Yusuke, Luckily for us we were able to lock onto the signal, before it disappeared, so whenever this person allows it's energy known it shows upon the radar" answered Koenma smartly.

"So where does the power stand at the moment?" asked Kurama

"Hold on a couple of seconds…" said Koenma as he pressed another button to zoom up on the location "Aha! Central park!" he announced

"Right gang lets go!" shouted Yusuke as they awaited Botan to create a portal to central park.

"Hold on a minute Yusuke, I have a new communicator for you all" announced Koenma

Everybody looked towards Koenma as he reached into his desk and pulled out five brand new communicators and handed them to the spirit detectives.

"Now not only do these communicators allow you to communicate between the three worlds I have also had the spirit radar built into each one so you can track the power, so hurry up and get moving before they get away!" ordered Koenma

However in the meantime Kagome had made it to Yusuke's house which was her own now she believed, well just until she finished school she'd be living there, but of course she'd visit her family.

Kagome had unpacked a while ago and was now dressed in a tight full body piece, with various armor amongst her body which was coloured in Silvery white. At her side tied amongst the armor was her sword she had received from Sesshomaru as a parting gift its name was 'Shinseimusha' it was made of Sesshomaru's own fang as well as a lock of her own hair.

She quickly tied her mask upon her face and tied her hair up into a high ponytail before leaving out the window and heading to central park to practice her fighting skills.

The spirit detectives had left Koenma's office and had been heading towards central park when the radar on Yusuke's communicator stopped bleeping and flashing red.

"Now we've no trace" complained Kuwabara

"Now, now, Kuwabara we do have an idea and that's just to search the park" answered Kurama

"Yea but it gunna take forever" complained Kuwabara

"Maybe for you humans but us demons have superior senses and will easily find the source" smirked Hiei

"Why you shrimp" bawled Kuwabara

"Now, now, we have a mission to complete" Kurama said stopping the beginning of a fight that was sure to take place.

"Right lets just pull this dude in so we can get home, Kagome's going to kill me other wise" announced Yusuke

"Right" answered both Kurama and Kuwabara as they all followed Yusuke into the park.

Kagome had reached central park in no time, of course by reaching it in seconds she's had to use her energy as well as when she was going to practice some of her attacks it was going to take energy, but for now she will pull in her power and practice her hand to hand combat skills.

As Kagome began to finish her combat training she decided she would take a breather and then continue with her training but this time with energy attacks.

The spirit detectives were just on there way towards the children's part of the park where all the play areas were located when a bleep was heard coming from the 5radar on the communicator, they turned there attention to the communicator and noticed that the radar was telling them to go right so they continued to right until they reached a large area of woodland.

"Yusuke maybe this would be better if we demons try to find her from here, after the radar only gives a faint indication to where the person is" announced Kurama

"Right!" replied Yusuke

And with that Yusuke shut his communicator shut and shoved it into his pocket and began to follow Kurama who was the best at detecting scents better than any of the demons present and began to enter the woodland area.

A/N: Ok that's the end of that chappy I hope you like it and as you can see I've added new pairings so please continue to vote!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** iy/yyh crossover:-Koenma has discovered an high energy source coming from Yusuke's school, meanwhile Kagome is invited to the dark tournament and is sent to move in with her half brother as well as searching for the well know psychic Genkai and what's this Toguro has been resurrected and what connection does he have with Kagome? Vote on pairings!

**Suggested Pairings below:**

**Kagome/Kurama: **6

**Kagome/Hiei:** 6

**Kagome/Jin: 1**

**Yukina/Kuwabara:** 1

**Yukina/Kurama:** 0

**Yukina/Touya: **1

**Botan/Kurama:** 0

**Botan/Koenma:** 2

Ok as you can see above have taken out a few pairings that probably won't happen but left in some of the new ones. Anyways both Hiei and Kurama are tied for a pairing with Kagome so please keep voting!

If there are any others you would like Kagome to be paired up with or if you'd like any other pairings besides caromed please let me know and I will add them to the polls! 

Permanent pairings are: Keiko/Yusuke

For the purpose of the story some of the ages will be different.

**Ages of Characters:**

Kagome: 16

Yusuke: 16

Kuwabara: 16

Kurama: 17/ 300

Hiei: 15/200

Keiko: 16

Botan: 16

Chuu: 23/1300

Genkai: 70+

Jin: 20/1000

Touya: 20/1000

Suzaka: 21/1100

Rinku: 10/100

**The Dark Tournament 2**

**Recap:**

The spirit detectives were just on there way towards the children's part of the park where all the play areas were located when a bleep was heard coming from the radar on the communicator, they turned there attention to the communicator and noticed that the radar was telling them to go right so they continued to right until they reached a large area of woodland.

"Yusuke maybe this would be better if we demons try to find her from here, after the radar only gives a faint indication to where the person is" announced Kurama

"Right!" replied Yusuke

And with that Yusuke shut his communicator shut and shoved it into his pocket and began to follow Kurama who was the best at detecting scents better than any of the demons present and began to enter the woodland area.

**Chapter 4-The Masked Warrior **

The spirit detectives had entered the woodland area over fifteen minutes ago with Kurama in the lead.

"Who'd have known these woods would be massive" exclaimed Yusuke in a quiet whisper.

"Be quiet Yusuke, the scent has become stronger, but seems quite familiar" stated Kurama

Suddenly Kurama lost the scent has they continued into the woods.

"What's wrong Kurama?" asked Hiei when he heard Kurama gasp quietly

"I've just lost the scent" stated Kurama

Then every heard the bang of energy hitting a tree as it fell and began to run in that direction.

Meanwhile about twenty meters away Kagome had sensed five people enter the woodland area with demonic and spiritual energy similar to that of her brothers and her new friends.

She quickly hid her scent and continued with her training, using energy attack after attack.

As she aimed for a tree she hit the bulls' eye hitting its centre causing the tree to fall.

However back with the spirit detectives, they were all running towards the source they expected the time traveler to be at.

As they entered a small clearing they saw a young woman around their age, dressed in a tight full body piece, with various armor amongst her body which was coloured in Silvery white. They also noticed at her side was a beautiful sword sheathed in a shiny black sheath, which held the symbol of a half moon upon it.

Both Hiei and Kurama slightly narrowed their eyes, that was the symbol of the king of Makai but what they questioned was what connection did she have and is she the time traveler.

Kagome turned towards the spirit detectives looking at their forms and noticed that they were all tense, but her eyes slightly narrowed when they landed upon Hiei.

'Whose this?' she mused to herself but turned her head sharply as Yusuke rudely addressed her.

"Hey you!" he began "Are you the time traveler?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed further.

'What did they know?' she questioned herself

"Who do you work for?" she question, her voice monotone

"I'm Yusuke Uremeshi and I'm a spirit detective…"

"I didn't ask your name, now answer my question" she cut in roughly

"And why should we tell you?" questioned Hiei in a monotone voice similar to her own

"And who are you short ass?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her.

'Insignificant human' thought Hiei as he glared heatedly at her.

Then within seconds Hiei had his sword pointed directly at her neck, his whole body tense as were the others.

Kagome stood there eyeing his sword and remained relaxed as a soft laugh was heard from behind her mask.

"What are you laughing at wench?" questioned Hiei as she continued to laugh which was adding little by little to Hiei's anger.

But her laughter stopped when she heard the words leave his mouth. She then grabbed the sword with her hand and pushed it forcefully away from her self and kicking Hiei in the jaw sending flying into his friends slightly.

As she had done that all the spirit detectives tensed and got into fighting stances and prepared to battle.

Kagome swiftly jumped away from them and said,

"Ask my name before you calling me anything other than that!"

And with that she disappeared from the clearing leaving the spirit detectives alone.

A/N: Ok that's the end of that chappy I hope you like it and as you can see I've added new pairings so please continue to vote!

Erm… also I'm sorry for the late update but I think its gunna be like that for a bit because I've just started college but please continue to vote thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** iy/yyh crossover:-Koenma has discovered an high energy source coming from Yusuke's school, meanwhile Kagome is invited to the dark tournament and is sent to move in with her half brother as well as searching for the well know psychic Genkai and what's this Toguro has been resurrected and what connection does he have with Kagome? Vote on pairings!

**Suggested Pairings below:**

Kagome/Kurama: 13

Kagome/Hiei: 9

Kagome/Jin: 1

Yukina/Kuwabara: 3

Yukina/Kurama: 0

Yukina/Touya: 1

Botan/Kurama: 0

Botan/Koenma: 3

Hiei/Kagome/Touya: 1

Kurama/Kagome/Hiei: 1

Ok as you can see above have taken out a few pairings that probably won't happen but left in some of the new ones. Anyways both Hiei and Kurama are tied for a pairing with Kagome so please keep voting!

If there are any others you would like Kagome to be paired up with or if you'd like any other pairings besides caromed please let me know and I will add them to the polls! 

Permanent pairings are: Keiko/Yusuke

**The Dark Tournament 2**

**Recap:**

But her laughter stopped when she heard the words leave his mouth. She then grabbed the sword with her hand and pushed it forcefully away from her self and kicking Hiei in the jaw sending him flying into his friends slightly.

As she had done that all the spirit detectives tensed and got into fighting stances and prepared to battle.

Kagome swiftly jumped away from them and said,

"Ask my name before you calling me anything other than that!"

And with that she disappeared from the clearing leaving the spirit detectives alone.

**Chapter 5-More Than one Invitation and Searchin out Genkai **

Kagome had arrived home way before Yusuke showering and heading to bed so Yusuke wouldn't get suspicious of her.

She sat brushing the brush through her long raven locks sighing as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She knew the form she saw before her was only half of her and the other half she hadn't seen herself but knew that she must have some resemblance to Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile Yusuke had just made it home as the others took their separate ways, he just couldn't take his mind off the girl he had seen in the forest on their mission, he was sure she was the time traveler but something just seemed too familiar about her but he just couldn't place it.

Kagome awoke that morning as she readied her self for school and walked down stairs to see Yusuke sitting eating some cereal.

"Morning yuck, what time did you get in last night, you never came back before I went to bed?" asked Kagome with an innocent yet curious voice, she had decided that she was going too try and get Yusuke to confess to her who he really was.

"I had to work over time, you know stupid boss doesn't have any respect" answered Yusuke rather nervously

"Are you telling me the truth Yusuke?" she asked whilst preparing her self some toast.

"Of course what would make you think I'm lying?" he asked too quickly for Kagome's taste and for his own

"No you just seem a bit jumpy is this morning" she answered

"Yeah well I didn't get a lot of sleep last night" he answered whilst putting his bowl in the sink.

Kagome glanced at the clock and noticed that it read eight fifteen.

"Ah, Yusuke we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" shouted Kagome whilst grabbing her toast and turning off the grill.

"Its just school, who cares?" he said not at all bothered

"I do" she said rushing out the door hitting him over the head shouting back "You better be in school, Yusuke other wise you'll be sorry!"

"Stupid sister thinks she can make me go to school" he grumbled as he picked up his bag and walked out the door at a steady paste as he walked in the direction of the school.

Keiko, Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara were all sat in their homeroom class as their teacher took their attendance. Kurama looked to the side of him; the seat beside him was empty.

'I wonder where Kagome and Yusuke are' he thought as their teacher continued to do attendance.

'Oh Yusuke where are you?' thought Keiko 'I hope you're alright'

Just then as those thoughts left Keiko's mind Yusuke walked into the class with a casual and relaxed appearance.

"Mr. Uremeshi late, I thought we'd changed that the other day?" asked Miss Sato

"Yeah, well am here now" he said as he walked to his seat but as he passed Kurama he noticed the empty seat next to him, more importantly the seat should have been occupied by his half sister, who should have arrived before himself.

'Where is Kagome' he thought silently to himself as the teacher marked him in for attendance

"Ok, everyone's present with the exception of Miss Higurashi, does anyone know if Miss Higurashi is ill or anything?" asked Miss Sato

Nobody spoke; Yusuke looked on at the empty seat with worry and shock.

"Ok well class please make your way to your next lesson" ordered Miss Sato

The students all stood from their seats leaving for the halls ways, Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko, Botan and Kuwabara walked down the hall way.

"Yusuke what's wrong with Kagome, she was alright yesterday, she isn't sick is she?" asked a worried Botan

"No she was absolutely fine this morning, she had been making toast and had looked at the clock and noticed how late if was and rushed out the door heading towards the school as I followed behind her but obviously much slower, I'm a bit worried" stated Yusuke

"You don't think a demon could have got her?" asked kilo in a loud whisper

"I doubt that but she should have been here if she left before Yusuke" answered Botan reassuring her that Kagome wouldn't have had a run in with a demon.

"Should we search for her?" asked Kuwabara

"No I'm sure Kagome's on her way here as we speak" said Botan

They all nodded and left the hall way leading to their next class.

However not far from the school, in a secluded area Kagome stood her body in a defensive position whilst her bags lay motionless on the ground, her soft hair and clothing blowing slightly in the breeze.

She stood opposite a tall muscular man who had short black hair and dark brown eyes which were hid by his dark glasses.

"You don't have to worry I will not harm you" spoke the man as his deep voice sounded around the area.

Kagome stood still, still in her defensive position.

"Yes typical of a student who trained under the king of Makai" stated the man

"Who are you!" growled Kagome as she ignored his statement "and what is it you want?"

"My name is Toguro and I am here to deliver this" answered the man known as Toguro as he held up a small white envelope. Then throwing it at her feet as he soon disappeared from sight.

Kagome visibly tensed more and tried searching for his aura and energy to find is location but found none until she heard his voice echo around her surroundings.

"Search out the psychic Genkai she can explain it to you"

Once Kagome was sure Toguro was gone she relaxed slightly but stayed on guard as she picked up the letter and opened it reading its contents.

Dear lady priestess Kagome,

You have been officially invited to the second dark tournament, where you will need at least a team of five, and also you must fight at least one battle against each team, if you fail to meet these expectations your family will be killed.

Dark Tournament committee

Kagome just sighed as she walked out of the secluded area and returned back to Yusuke's house which is her home now.

'So much for going to school' she thought as she entered through the door.

Kagome walked into her room and changed into her long black cat suit placing her armor about her body in the correct places she tied her sword to her waist as well as many other smaller weapons. Opting to put her hair up she tied it within the strings of her mask as she tightened it around her face to conceal her identity.

She walked towards her window opening and standing on the ledge and began jumping and jumping trying to find the psychic Genkai.

Hours had passed and Yusuke and the gang were just walking out of the school gates. It was three o'clock and still Kagome hadn't shown up at school.

"You know guys I'm really worried, Kagome hasn't shown up at all" stated Yusuke

"What do you suppose as happened to her?" asked Keiko

"Excuse me?" came the voice of a timid male behind them.

Everyone turned their attention to him. He had neat brown hair splayed across his head with blue eyes wearing a much darker blue school uniform. He was surrounded by three girls, who all looked about Kagome's age.

"We're sorry but did you say Kagome?" asked a girl with long black curly hair half held in a clip at the back of her head, she wore a white sailor top with green collar with a red tie also wearing a short green pleated mini-skirt with black shoes and white socks.

"Yes do you know her?" questioned Kurama

The girl blushed noticeably and Kurama just smiled, whilst everyone just sighed.

"Yes we were friends with Kagome before she moved away to lie with her brother" said another girl with shoulder length blue-black hair with a yellow hair band adorning the top of her head also wearing the same uniform as the girl before.

"Who are you four?" questioned Yusuke roughly

They turned their attention to him and then looked back at Kurama deciding to talk to him instead of the rude boy in green as they called him.

"I am Ayumi and this is Eri" pointed out the first girl whilst pointing to the second

"And I am Yuka and this is Hojo" said the third girl who wore a similar uniform to the other girls, but she had below ear length brown hair and blue eyes as she pointed to the boy.

"When Kagome attended our old school she always came down with the unusual diseases, she may have become poorly again I fear" said Ayumi as she looked down at the ground.

"What were you doing here anyways?" asked Yusuke

"We were here to see Kagome" answered Hojo

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the boy, for some odd reason Yusuke knew that this boy wanted something from his sister.

"Why?"

"We haven't seen Kagome in so long and she didn't even say good bye" said Yuka

"Yes well we must be leaving now" stated Kurama as politely as he could

And with that the gang set off towards Yusuke's house looking for Kagome.

Kagome had been searching everywhere for the so called psychic, but hadn't found any traces that could lead to her, through out the day she has had to cast illusion spells upon her self just to question people to hide her weapons.

At the moment Kagome was running through a forest, all day she had no luck and then she had stumbled across a martial artist that had attended Genkai's tournament a few years back and had kindly given her the directions so now she was on her way there.

Soon the scenery began to change and the forest ended as a long white temple stairs made their appearance few trees littering about them.

Kagome stopped in her run and began to walk gracefully towards the temple she could identify at the top.

Meanwhile Yusuke and the gang had just arrived at his home, as they entered they found the house to be empty and quiet but then they noticed Kagome's school shoes at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kagome!" shouted Yusuke as he began to walk up the stairs, but they were no answer.

"Kagome!" he shouted again but again they was no answer

He made his way to the top and stopped at Kagome's door and knocked twice but still no answer.

He twisted the door handle and began to open the door, still they was nobody stopping him from entering so he did the action more quickly.

When he entered the room all he found was Kagome's school uniform neatly folded atop of her bed and her school bag dumped at the side of her desk whilst the wind blew the curtains hung by her window and that's when he noticed the window open, but didn't think much of it and left the room.

"Kagome's not up here" stated Yusuke as he walked down the steps.

Then the beep from his communicator went off.

"What do you want toddler?" questioned Yusuke as he answered his communicator.

"You are to report to spirit world immediately I have a mission for you!" ordered Koenma and then the communicator went black

Botan created a portal to spirit world and everyone with the exception of Keiko who left to go home.

"Alright Toddler what do you want, we are already on a mission looking for the time traveler" said Yusuke in an irritated tone

No body noticed Hiei n the corner of the room with the exception of Kurama.

"Yusuke we have more important matter than the time traveler" stated Koenma in a demanding tone

Everyone gave him a confused look.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have been invited to the second dark tournament" stated Koenma in as calm voice he could at the moment

"What!" was heard from both Yusuke and Kuwabara whilst Hiei and Kurama frowned slightly?

"What do you mean Lord Koenma?" questioned Kurama

"What I mean is that they is a new committee who has decided to bring back the dark tournament as well as that somehow Toguro has been resurrected!" answered Koenma who was shouting by the end of his statement

"What no way I killed him!" shouted Yusuke in rage "Is this some kind of joke?"

"It is no joke Yusuke, and it's more serious than that, this who dark tournament is about the legendary jewel of four souls, I have also been told that your extra team mate will be the jewels holder, I have no idea of gender but Toguro has informed me that the fighter will turn up at Genkai's some time, so you will need to go to Genkai and ask her, I have also not been informed of your team mates name either" explained Koenma

"When will the dark tournament be?" question Yusuke

"It will be in a months time upon the first full moon docking is in the Makai and you shall travel from there, but its more or less the same as last year Yusuke and no Yusuke I have no idea if you'll have to fight Toguro this time, for he is one of the sponsors of the dark tournament" answered Koenma

"Fine we'll go see the old woman again" stated Yusuke as Botan created a portal to Genkai's temple.

Meanwhile Kagome had made it to the top of the temple and was greeted by an old looking woman around her seventies with pink hair and brown eyes wearing a red and white martial artists gi and a young looking girl around her own age with turquoise blue hair tied in a low ponytail and red eyes which remind Kagome of the fire/ice apparition she had met the other day.

'An Ice apparition?' question Kagome to her self

"What do you want?" questioned the old looking woman who Kagome assumed to be Genkai.

"Are you the Psychic Genkai?" questioned Kagome with a small smile beneath her mask

The old looking woman nodded her head.

"What is your business here?" questioned Genkai

"I was told to come see you, I was told that you could give me information I seek" answered Kagome calmly

"And who sent you girl?"

"By a man called Toguro"

"Are you pulling my leg girl, he died a couple of years ago" stated Genkai

Kagome pulled the note out and held it in front of her as she began to take steps towards her which just heightened her defense.

"Who are you and what is that you hold in your hand?" questioned Genkai

"You can call me Gin-Sari and I am a priestess" answered Kagome "And this is the letter the Toguro man gave to me, I was told to give this to you because you could help me"

Kagome noticed that the young girl flinched slightly and smiled beneath her mask again.

Genkai nodded and allowed Kagome to walk further towards her, but didn't lower her defense. Kagome handed Genkai the note and stood a distance away which allowed them to feel comfortable as Genkai read the letter. Kagome turned to the young girl.

"Don't worry am not going to purify you, I'm not that kind of monster you demons dream of, I only kill if they cause me harm you are in no danger in my presence unless you decide to attack" stated Kagome trying to ease the girls fear "By the way what's your name?"

"Yukina" answered the ice maiden

"Yukina, that's a beautiful name" stated Kagome

Yukina smiled at that.

"Very well girl I understand, you will need to see the prince of spirit world about this and yes if you need some training I will be happy to help" stated Genkai "But you u must listen and not disobey me like the dimwit"

"How will I get to spirit world?" questioned Kagome

But before Genkai had time to answer a portal opened up and out came the spirit detectives and Botan.

A/N: ok that's the end of that chappy lol, I hope you enjoyed it Erm… also keep voting because I'm taking the voting polls down soon maybe in the next couple of chapters and I will try to update ASAP ok bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** iy/yyh crossover:-Koenma has discovered an high energy source coming from Yusuke's school, meanwhile Kagome is invited to the dark tournament and is sent to move in with her half brother as well as searching for the well know psychic Genkai and what's this Toguro has been resurrected and what connection does he have with Kagome? Vote on pairings!

**Suggested Pairings below:**

Kagome/Kurama: 18

Kagome/Hiei: 10

Kagome/Jin: 1

Yukina/Kuwabara: 3

Yukina/Kurama: 0

Yukina/Touya: 1

Botan/Kurama: 0

Botan/Koenma: 3

Hiei/Kagome/Touya: 1

Kurama/Kagome/Hiei: 1

Ok as you can see above have taken out a few pairings that probably won't happen but left in some of the new ones. Anyways Kurama is winning so far so please keep voting!

If there are any others you would like Kagome to be paired up with or if you'd like any other pairings besides caromed please let me know and I will add them to the polls! 

Permanent pairings are: Keiko/Yusuke

**The Dark Tournament 2**

**Recap:**

"Don't worry am not going to purify you, I'm not that kind of monster you demons dream of, I only kill if they cause me harm you are in no danger in my presence unless you decide to attack" stated Kagome trying to ease the girls fear "By the way what's your name?"

"Yukina" answered the ice maiden

"Yukina, that's a beautiful name" stated Kagome

Yukina smiled at that.

"Very well girl I understand, you will need to see the prince of spirit world about this and yes if you need some training I will be happy to help" stated Genkai "But you u must listen and not disobey me like the dimwit"

"How will I get to spirit world?" questioned Kagome

But before Genkai had time to answer a portal opened up and out came the spirit detectives and Botan.

**Chapter 6-Meeting the prince of spirit world**

The spirit detectives had just walked out of a portal to Genkai's shrine; however they were met with not only Genkai and Yukina but their previous mission.

"The time traveler!" shouted Yusuke in shock

"It's nice to see you too detective" assumed Kagome

"What are you doing here woman?" question Hiei in his deep cold voice, his eyes darting from between the woman and Yukina.

"I thought we had this discussion last time demon!" stated Kagome calmly

"Hn." Was his only reply

"And what do I owe the honor of you visiting dimwit?" asked Genkai interrupting them whilst addressing Yusuke.

Yusuke was just about to ignore Genkai and jump Kagome but before he could Kagome's voice echoed around the silent surroundings.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to cause trouble"

"Then what are you doing here" gritted Yusuke

"She's here for training" stated Genkai as if it was a fact

"Fine" said Yusuke begrudgingly

"And what will we call you miss…" Kurama asked finishing his sentence with a question look and tone.

"Gin-Sari" answered Kagome as she turned to follow Genkai who was walking towards her shrine with Yukina following too.

Everyone was sat around a small table on plump cushions drinking green tea what Yukina had recently made with the exception of Hiei who was stood against a wall listening to the conversation intently and Kagome who didn't want to remove her mask to show her identity.

The spirit detectives began to give their names as introduction a to not be rude.

"I assume you are here for the same reason as Gin-Sari?" asked Genkai

Everyone just gave her exquisite looks of confusion.

"Gin-Sari is in need of a team for the dark tournament, and I suppose you are in need of an extra team mate as well" said Genkai not looking at anyone in particular and taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah right she'll kill us in our sleep" muttered Yusuke in outrage

"I'm sorry but I have an honor to up hold, the only way I would kill you Yusuke is if you gave me one" stated Kagome smiling beneath her mask at her own lie.

"You will need to go see Koenma about the dark tournament and tell him you will be joining his team, but once that has been cleared up you will come for training with me and the rest of the team at six o'clock every evening and at weekends you will be here before sunrise, do I make my self clear?" asked Genkai looking at Kagome and then turning to each one of them to see if she got the message across.

Genkai saw them all nod.

"If you'll excuse me master Genkai I would like to get this organized with prince of spirit world" stated Kagome as she stood from the pillow and with a small nod of her head in acknowledgement to each occupant was about to leave.

"Wait!" exclaimed Botan as she too stood from her place and motioned Kagome to stop "I might as well take you and the others to lord Koenma"

Kagome nodded her head and stopped in her tracks and awaited the remainders of her team.

"Good bye master Genkai and Yukina, it was nice meeting you" said Kagome turning around and saying goodbye "Yukina maybe we could go out sometime"

"That would be nice Gin-Sari" said Yukina in her amiable voice

However no body noticed Hiei narrow his eyes slightly at Kagome at her and his sisters little exchange of words.

'What are you planning woman?' asked Hiei to himself

Everyone walked outside including Genkai and Yukina, Botan opened a portal as everyone got ready to leave Genkai and Yukina saying goodbye to the spirit detectives and Kagome.

They all walked into the portal Kagome in between Hiei and Kurama.

Meanwhile Koenma was in his office stamping papers getting rather irritated, grumbling under his breath.

Suddenly out of no where a portal opened in the middle of his office and he began grumbling about ferry girls and their portals being everywhere in his office, when Yusuke, then Kuwabara, then Kurama an unknown girl and Hiei came out of the portal in that order.

"Hey toddler we're here about the dark…" but before Yusuke could finish his sentence Koenma rudely interrupted him.

"How many time's Yusuke I am not a toddler I am probably a hundred years older than your self, so stop calling me a toddler and address me with respect" ordered Koenma

Kagome just looked at Koenma with an incredulous look but it was hidden behind her mask only her eyes shone slightly with merriment.

"Now that we have that settled, onto business, can anyone tell me why you are all willingly here in my office?" asked Koenma his mood totally switched around.

Kagome raised one eyebrow in question but ignored it none the less as Botan began to explain.

"Lord Koenma, we are here about the dark tournament…" began Botan

"Yes about that, you are in need of another member…" said Koenma

"Yeah and we have one that's we came to you about" stated Yusuke gruffly

"Oh" Koenma answered looking towards the unknown woman

"This is Gin-Sari" introduced Koenma "She is our fifth member"

"We can't just have anyone, is she powerful does she even know what she's getting into?" asked Koenma

"I assure you Lord Koenma, that I am eligible for this position, besides that I am been forced to attend this tournament and are in need of a team" stated Kagome addressing Koenma

"She also happens to be the time traveler" stated Yusuke in an uncaring tone.

That statement all together causes Koenma to do a retake.

"Time traveler?" he asked rhetorically

"Yes I have done a bit of time traveling in my past but I don't think that is your concern" stated Kagome

"Miss Gin-Sari…" began Koenma

"Just Gin-Sari" stated Kagome

"Gin-Sari, it is my concern as the prince of spirit world, I must know of all these things all the people in the human world who are powerful so they can be monitored as well as do you not understand that going back in time could cause damage to the future, the present?" asked Koenma

"Obviously it has not changed because it was m destiny to go back to the past and if I didn't then yes the world would have changed" stated Kagome her voice cold as Sesshomaru's "Besides no more talk upon that subject I only came to arrange this so now I would like to leave, Botan?" Kagome asked motioning Botan to open a portal.

"Hold on!" began Koenma

Kagome stopped and looked at Koenma.

"If you become a spirit detective for a period of time and protect the human world from demons I will not hassle you about time travailing, but if you do not I will arrest you after the dark tournament" stated Koenma "And put you under observation"

Kagome gave out an audible chuckle.

"If I didn't agree you wouldn't be able to catch me" stated Kagome "Besides from that fact I may take you up on that offer after all I already do that anyways, it's my job to kill demons" stated Kagome

"What do you mean?" asked Koenma

"I am a priestess" stated Kagome

"You don't look like one" stated Koenma

"No I suppose I don't but yes I am a priestess, I was also trained under the arts of demon slaying, but don't worry I don't attack harmless demons such as your selves Kurama and Hiei" stated Kagome as she motioned for Botan to open the portal once more.

Hiei growled at Kagome but she just ignored it however Kurama understood what she meant and just followed her into the portal with the rest of the spirit detectives.

Botan had opened a portal to the park the spirit detectives had first met Kagome in.

"See everyone tomorrow evening" said Kagome as she disappeared into the night leaving the others in the park to make there own way home.

The next morning Kagome awoke in her bed as the sun rose, smiling to herself, as she remembered yesterdays events and turned slightly on her side rubbing the sleep within her eyes away as she got up.

She had hidden her scent so that Kurama and Hiei couldn't identify her, she wasn't sure if Yusuke would be able to identify her through her scent but she hid it in case either way they were clueless to her true identity.

Kagome slowly began to walk towards the shower and have a relaxing morning getting ready for school that day, she knew that Yusuke was going to blow up in her face this morning about her not been at school yesterday, when Yusuke had come home he had come into her room seeing if she was awake and she was glad she was able to fool him because she was in no mood to deal with him at the moment about that but she knew she'd have to put up with it this morning so she made up a reasonable excuse and walked down stairs to prepare breakfast for her and Yusuke when she had gotten dressed after her shower.

She hadn't seen Atsuko since she moved in, she had always been out but Kagome didn't care she liked the peace and quiet.

Kagome began to make pancakes for breakfast mixing the mixture together and then pouring part of the contents into the frying pan to cook and solidify so they were able to eat them. She stacked three pancakes upon Yusuke's and her own and set them on the table with jam, sugar and syrup in the middle for choice toppings and left to wake Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" shouted Kagome up the stairs to waken him up but she didn't get answer she called out to him one more time.

"Yusuke!"

Still no answer

Kagome decided that she will have to go up and awake him. She began to climb the stairs and was met by a barely awake Yusuke.

"It's too early to be up" he grumbled still in his pj's

"Yusuke, I have breakfast ready sitting on the table" answered Kagome

When Kagome had said those few words, Yusuke was no where to be seen but Kagome could have swore she felt a breeze brush past her and shrugged her shoulders and went to eat her own breakfast.

When Kagome made it down stairs she saw Yusuke sat at the table eating his last pancake with syrup for toppings.

"How do you like your breakfast?" asked Kagome, taking a small bite of her own.

"Dis sis silious!" said Yusuke chomping on his pancakes

"Yusuke don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude and thanks I'm glad you found them delicious" said Kagome starting on her second pancake.

As Yusuke finished his last pancake he put the dish in the sink and went upstairs to get ready for school, he was going to ask Kagome about her disappearing act yesterday and she wasn't getting out of it, he was determined, although she did make good pancakes, he smiled at that idea and continued on to his room.

Meanwhile Kagome was washing the dishes she had eaten her own pancakes and was just drying the dishes as she put them in their proper places.

Yusuke entered the kitchen as Kagome put away the last plate.

"Kagome, we need to talk" said Yusuke taking a seat at the table

"If this is about why I didn't show up at school, I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling too good so I came home" answered Kagome

"Yes your friends from your old school came by also looking for you and they explained to me that before you moved in with us that you came down with various illnesses" stated Yusuke "But that doesn't explain why you wasn't home when I finished school"

"Well I decided I'd go see the doctor see if he knew what was wrong with me, but he just said I had a stomach bug is all and I should be alright by today which I am so there you go Yusuke, you just wasn't in when I came home is all" answered Kagome

Yusuke seemed to except the answer and they both left the house walking to school side by side.

When they reached the school gates they met up with Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko and Hiei.

Kagome looked towards Hiei with a little twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, hello I don't believe we've met" said Kagome greeting Hiei

"This is Hiei" introduced Yusuke "He works with me"

"Oh wow it's nice to meet you Hiei, I'm Kagome Higurashi, Yusuke's half sister" introduced Kagome with the same glint in her eye

Hiei just turned away saying 'Hn'

Hiei then turned around and pushed something to Yusuke's hand whilst narrowing his eyes at Kagome, before disappearing.

"He's rather unfriendly?" Kagome stated

"Yes Hiei is like that way with most people Kagome?" answered Kurama

"Oh, well I guess it's not just me then" she smiled at him

Kurama smiled back at her.

'She's so perfect' thought Kurama as Youko began to stare from his slumber in Kurama's mind.

'Are we looking at my delicate beauty?' questioned Youko

'Youko she's not yours' stated Kurama within his mind

'Yes but she will be, I've decided I don't just want to up and leave her, I want her' stated Youko mentally licking his lips in anticipation.

'I doubt Yusuke would allow you to do that anyway, I think he'd skin you alive' stated Kurama

Suddenly Kurama saw a delicate ivory hand waving in front of his face and out of instinct grabbed the hand firmly in his own.

Kagome let out an audible squeak, when Kurama gripped her hand firmly, it wasn't hard but wasn't soft either.

"I'm sorry Kurama, it's just that you were spacing out…" began Kagome but was cut off by Kurama.

"Sorry Kagome, I was just thinking, did I hurt you?" he asked out of concern

"No, no I'm fine just a bit startled, I didn't expect you gripping my hand" she said with a slight flush to her ivory cheeks.

Yusuke and the gang watched with interest as their conversation took flight and then landed.

Yusuke slightly frowned, whilst Kuwabara didn't think much at all, whilst the two girls thought about doing match maker, but first they would have to talk to the pair separately.

They quickly headed into the school as they heard the bell ring for homeroom walking side by side.

A/N: ok there's another chapter, Erm…. Just to let you know that I will be taking down the voting poll next chapter so make sure you vote for your favorite pairing and then I can see who wins for next chapter! Keep voting!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** iy/yyh crossover:-Koenma has discovered an high energy source coming from Yusuke's school, meanwhile Kagome is invited to the dark tournament and is sent to move in with her half brother as well as searching for the well know psychic Genkai and what's this Toguro has been resurrected and what connection does he have with Kagome? Kurama/Kagome

Ok below are the results:

Kagome/Kurama: 26

Kagome/Hiei: 14

Kagome/Jin: 1

Yukina/Kuwabara: 3

Yukina/Kurama: 0

Yukina/Touya: 1

Hiei/Kagome/Touya: 1

Kurama/Kagome/Hiei: 1

Permanent pairings are: Keiko/Yusuke

Kurama/Kagome

Yukina/Kuwabara

**The Dark Tournament 2**

**Recap:**

"I'm sorry Kurama, it's just that you were spacing out…" began Kagome but was cut off by Kurama.

"Sorry Kagome, I was just thinking, did I hurt you?" he asked out of concern

"No, no I'm fine just a bit startled, I didn't expect you gripping my hand" she said with a slight flush to her ivory cheeks.

Yusuke and the gang watched with interest as their conversation took flight and then landed.

Yusuke slightly frowned, whilst Kuwabara didn't think much at all, whilst the two girls thought about doing match maker, but first they would have to talk to the pair separately.

They quickly headed into the school as they heard the bell ring for

Homeroom walking side by side.

**Chapter 7-Preparing for the dark tournament**

It had been three week since Kagome had spoken to the prince of spirit world, and in a weeks time she would be going to the dark tournament.

At the moment Kagome was sparring with Hiei. She had improved much, learning new techniques from her team as well as getting to know everyone better, but she kept finding it hard leading a double life, but she couldn't possibly tell Yusuke, at least not yet, but if she had her way she won't be telling him at all.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina and Genkai all watched as Kagome and Hiei fought, not once had she taken off her mask and Yusuke had come up with several different theories as to the reason.

"I bet she's either really ugly or she has many battle scars" stated Yusuke watching them both exchange blow.

"Maybe you're right Uremeshi" answered Kuwabara

Everyone else stayed silent.

Kurama continued to watch Kagome and Hiei spar continuously until it ended where both Hiei and Kagome had their swords pointed at each others necks.

"I call this match in both you're favours" announced Genkai

Kagome and Hiei eased their stance

Kagome slowly lowered her sword from his neck as did Hiei with her and sheathed them a small click.

"I brought refreshments for everyone" stated Yukina as everyone followed her to the living area.

Once seated around the small table, Yukina began to pour everyone a cup of green tea.

"Gin-Sari?" asked Yukina hesitating above the cup

"No thank you Yukina" answered Kagome

"You are only days away from the tournament and every one of you has improved greatly" stated Genkai as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes but just this improvement will not do, we still need to be stronger!" stated Kagome as she starred each of her team mates in the eye.

"What!" shouted Kuwabara?

"Yeah didn't you hear the old hag, she said we have improved greatly" stated Yusuke

"I agree with Gin-Sari on this one Yusuke" stated Genkai halting the up coming argument

"What, but…" began Yusuke

"But nothing Yusuke, we don't know how powerful you're opponents are so we still need to train harder, today is your final day and tomorrow you will be heading towards the port to leave for the tournament and within that time you will have to train as hard as you can in any spare time you have" stated Genkai as she took another sip of her tea.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

A pop was soon heard from the middle of the room and Botan appeared upon her ore.

"Hello everyone" exclaimed Botan with happiness

Everyone just starred at her.

"What do you want Botan?" questioned an irritated Yusuke

"Well grumpy I only came to relay a message from Lord Koenma" she answered with a small pout

"Well what is it?" asked Yusuke

"Well you are to report to spirit world immediately with your team and master Genkai, Lord Koenma requests you" relayed Botan

"All right already can we get this over with?" asked Yusuke "I still need to explain to Kagome that I'll be gone for maybe over a month or two" stated Yusuke

"Ok don't get your panties in a twist" answered Botan as she opened a portal to spirit world.

Meanwhile in spirit world Koenma had been doing the stacks of paper work that were piled in his office when George had brought him a letter.

"Lord Koenma, a message from the new committee" shouted George as he rushed into Koenma's office waving the enveloped letter in his hand.

"George can't you see that I am busy!" shouted Koenma but once George's words registered in his mind he started screaming. "Don't just stand there George bring it to me immediately!" ordered Koenma

George rushed over to his desk immediately giving Koenma the letter.

Koenma as soon as he touched the envelope ripped it open and began scanning it reading it thoroughly.

"Botan!" shouted Koenma

"Yes Lord Koenma?" asked Botan as she rushed through his office door

"Get Yusuke, Genkai and the team!" shouted Koenma and with that Botan left

Yusuke was the first to appear in Koenma's office followed by his team mates and Genkai last.

"What's all about toddler?" asked Yusuke

"We don't have time for childish squabbles Yusuke, right as you know we leave tomorrow, however the preliminaries start during this week to the island and only two teams from each boat will enter, so you better hope you can defeat all these battles, however Gin-Sari for some odd reason whether your team loses you will still go on to the tournament alone and if they win you will have them, so make sure don't lose for Gin-Sari's sake and especially the sake of the human world who knows what those evil demons have up their sleeves" panicked Koenma

"Right you slackers we will get a few extra hours of training and then you can go home" stated Genkai as they were prepared to leave.

"Hold it" ordered Koenma

"What is it?" asked Genkai

"You will be going with them on the boat tomorrow" stated Koenma "Each team is allowed their training coach to come with them, and also Yusuke I believe Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina will also be attending"

"What you're actually letting them?" asked Yusuke

"Yes I believe we can trust Keiko and Shizuru and Yukina's a demoness after all she can actually attend, of course the girls will be sitting with me in the VIP spots" explained Koenma

"But couldn't we ask Kagome to come along?" asked Yusuke

"Of course not we don't need more humans than necessary knowing about demon world!" exclaimed Koenma

"Ok, ok already I understand Botan open a portal" ordered Yusuke

And with that they set out for more training.

A/N: ok I know that isn't very long or very good and I know you've been waiting a long time but I've been really busy so anyways I'll try to update soon and now you've got you're pairing yay! Lol 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** iy/yyh crossover:-Koenma has discovered an high energy source coming from Yusuke's school, meanwhile Kagome is invited to the dark tournament and is sent to move in with her half brother as well as searching for the well know psychic Genkai and what's this Toguro has been resurrected and what connection does he have with Kagome? Kurama/Kagome

Permanent pairings are: Keiko/Yusuke

Kurama/Kagome

Yukina/Kuwabara

**The Dark Tournament 2**

**Recap:**

"You will be going with them on the boat tomorrow" stated Koenma "Each team is allowed their training coach to come with them, and also Yusuke I believe Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina will also be attending"

"What you're actually letting them?" asked Yusuke

"Yes I believe we can trust Keiko and Shizuru and Yukina's a demoness after all she can actually attend, of course the girls will be sitting with me in the VIP spots" explained Koenma

"But couldn't we ask Kagome to come along?" asked Yusuke

"Of course not we don't need more humans than necessary knowing about demon world!" exclaimed Koenma

"Ok, ok already I understand Botan open a portal" ordered Yusuke

And with that they set out for more training.

**Chapter 8-Arriving At The Tournament**

Kagome sat in her room she was given during the boat ride to the island, they had already gone through the preliminaries on the boat and her team had passed as well as another team. They were to arrive there in a matter of hours. She laid n her bed starring at the ceiling as she thought about what had happened a couple a days prior.

**------Flashback------**

"Kagome…" stated the man stood in front of her

Kagome knew who this man was and wasn't going to be intimidated by him.

"Toguro" was her reply

"You have succeed thus far…" he stated again

Kagome just starred at him, awaiting him to continue

"…well done, what I would expect of you as well as the strength you harness now, I see training with Uremeshi and his team has improved your skills greatly"

Kagome still remained silent, not showing an ounce of emotion.

"What is it you want from me…" asked Kagome her voice deadly and cold, which just seemed to amuse him further

"What ever gave you the idea that I wanted something from you?" questioned Toguro

"I wouldn't have been invited to this stupid thing if you didn't want something from me" she argued back

"Clever girl" answered Toguro clapping a few before smirking at her intensified glare "This I all down to your father why you have been brought here"

"My father is dead, I find it hard to believe that a dead man can be at fault" stated Kagome

"Ah but that's where you're wrong, ever wondered how daddy died, always wondered why you're so called human police could never find his body?" questioned Toguro

"Yes it was all down to daddy" stated Toguro

And with that he disappeared.

"Oi, come back here I'm not finished with you yet!" shouted Kagome

**------End Flashback------**

Kagome lay still just thinking of that day.

"Father what is it that you didn't tell your family?" Kagome asked herself

Suddenly a voice spoke through the loud speaker.

"Can the remaining teams please report to the main deck please?"

Kagome sighed to herself, putting her mask over her face as she covered her face and walked out onto the main deck where she was met by her team and the other remaining team.

"Gin-Sari nice of you to join us finally" said Genkai opening her eyes to gaze over the young woman who stood in front of her.

Kagome nodded in her direction and stood next to Kurama leaning against the railing of the boat.

The other team stood yards away from them and in front of them stood the captain of the boat.

"We have arrive at the island of the dark tournament, you will need these" said the captain holding up several different cards. "These cards will allow you to access the hotels and get into the tournament, security is rather tight this time not even the fighters of the tournament will be allowed access into the buildings without these" stated the captain

The captain began to hand their cards out and proceeded to talk.

"Also when you arrive, you will be given a room immediately your belongings will be taken up for you" stated the captain.

The bridge lowered to the ground and both teams evacuated to the island while the other teams that had lost followed behind them, taking a ticket into the dark tournament to watch.

They walked towards the hotel that they could see clearly up ahead been lead by Genkai who held her head straight and her hands clasped together behind her back.

When they finally reached the hotel they walked towards the desk, Kurama been the politest spoke.

"Excuse me, we are fighters of the dark tournament we request a room until the tournament is over?"

"Let me see your cards" spoke the man behind the counter

They all held there cards out in front of them and showed them to the man as he inspected each one carefully.

"Very well here you are room 150 on the third floor" stated the man handing back the cards and handing them a key

"Thank you" said Kurama accepting the key from the man and began to lead the way to the room.

Kagome watched Kurama slowly.

'He's sly, what I would expect from Youko Kurama and a fox like him' she smirked inwardly to herself and followed behind her team.

When they reached there room, they found that the room held a huge special area for activates of entertainment and a small arch way leading to the small kittening area as well as five separate doors, on of those doors been a small patio leading to a spacious balcony. Kagome went to investigate the other rooms, one was the bathing area and the other three were separate rooms.

"We will all have to partner up" stated Genkai noticing the three twin rooms.

"Right" answered Yusuke

"I will be sharing with Gen-Sari since she is the only female fighter on the team, Kuwabara you will be with Yusuke and Hiei and Kurama" stated Genkai, as she took her belongings into the third room.

A knock was soon heard at the door. Gin-Sari walked towards the door and there stood a young female demoness in a waitresses dress with a small note n her hand.

"For your team milady" said the maid passing the note to Gin-Sari

"Thank you" said Kagome as she closed the door as the maid turned to walk away delivering other notes to the other fighters.

"What is that?" asked Kuwabara

"It's a note" answered Kagome opening it at its seal

"Read it out then" demanded Yusuke getting annoyed that he couldn't see the writing and what it said.

"It says…" Kagome began to read allowed

Dear team,

We are glad that you have made it to the dark tournament and that you are one out of eight teams.

You are asked to come to the briefing hall, for an important announcement about how the tournament will work.

Tournament committee

"Well we better get going" said Gin-sari, opening the door and then leading them the briefing hall.

When they arrived the found them selves in a room full with seven other teams.

"I wonder why there aren't that many fighters this time?" asked Kuwabara

"I know what you mean they were millions last time" stated Yusuke

"Think your self lucky dimwit" stated Genkai

"Well, well, well what have we got here, haven't seen you fellows in a while!" called a voice from within the crowd

The team turned towards the voice as demons of other teams watched what was about to happen.

"Chuu?" questioned Yusuke as said man made an appearance with his team behind him, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Suzaka and Shishiwakamaru.

"I can't believe you're entering the dark tournament too?" asked Yusuke a bit confused but excited at the same time.

Kagome watched the strangers carefully, taking in there forms.

'They certainly have power' she thought

"Alright I might get some good competition after all" exclaimed Yusuke not caring who heard.

'They must be something for Yusuke to like them' she though smiling beneath her mask

Suddenly the man Yusuke had addressed as Chuu looked up and starred at her, she made eye contact with him, and for a moment when she looked at him she was reminded of Kouga.

"Who's the pretty Shelia?" asked Chuu starring Kagome down taking in a curvaceous body.

"This is Gin-Sari" answered Kurama politely as Chuu advanced on her

"Gin-Sari?" Chuu held question in his voice as he stood inches from her

Kagome watched him carefully; she didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Will you be my mate?" he asked suddenly

Kagome just seemed to stare at him without blinking, everyone else present just watching the scene with amusement until they were launched into shock as she punched him straight in the face, sending him flying across the room and into the wall.

"Pervert!" she muttered and turned and walked away until Genkai called her back

"Gin-Sari, we are not to separate, you don't want to get mixed up in any fights before the actual tournaments start"

"I can take care of my self, or is that still not clear" Kagome asked ice hanging onto the ends of her words.

"Oh calm down ice queen, Chuu says that when he meets a pretty woman" stated Yusuke waving it off

"You may find this amusing Uremeshi, but I don't so shut your mouth" said Kagome, not meaning any of it, she felt quite guilty saying that to him, but she couldn't back down to him, he would notice something was amiss and she didn't want him finding out who she is.

"I think that is enough entertainment" said a familiar voice to all

Kagome froze instantly as she fell into a defensive stand moving away from the man who was forcing her to undergo unnecessary battles.

"Now, now Lady Gin-Sari non of that until the tournament actually starts" said Toguro

"What the hell are you doing here?" questioned Yusuke "I killed you"

"I was resurrected from my death young Yusuke, after all I had to find my way to her" he said motioning to Kagome

Everyone gave a questioning look.

"I have nothing to do with him" she stated venom dripping from her mouth

"Now don't be too hasty we'll have our fight soon don't worry, after all I'll want to see how much you have improved" he smirked

"Why you bastard!" shouted Kagome as she was going to hit him but he disappeared.

Toguro reappeared on the stage in front of the microphone as several men sat behind him.

"Now, welcome to the dark tournament, as you were aware at the last dark tournament the committee died, thus I created a new on…" began Toguro "Now as you know, any team that wins the tournament will be granted any wish they desire. Also the matches will be done like this, they will be the preliminaries which will be done in four parts and the four winning teams will then move onto the semi-finals which is in two parts and the two teams from there will fight in the finales and that will judge our winner" stated Toguro "Also, this tournament consists of five battles for each team, if you lose a team member your sensei is allowed to fill in for them to make a five, if not then someone of your team will have to go twice, right now that we've got that clear when I call your name your team leader will come and pick a number" said Toguro

Toguro began to call out team names when he said,

"Team Masho!"

Chuu went up onto the stage and picked out a number.

"Number 4!" Toguro called out

Toguro continued to call numbers out.

"Team Uremeshi !" called Toguro, Yusuke walked towards the small box and pulled out a number handing it to Toguro not bothering to look at it and walked back to his team.

"Number 1" said Toguro "Now that we have finished drawing numbers I will tell you what will be happening, we will be having two matches a day, so match 1 and 2 will commence tomorrow at nine o'clock Sharpe, match 1 consists of team Uremeshi and team Akumi afterwards match 2 will start which consists of team Masho and team mostro" stated Toguro "Oh and another fact come the semi-finales the king of Makai himself will be coming to watch your matches."

Everyone evacuated the room as some as he dismissed everyone heading towards there rooms.

When Kagome arrived at the room she head straight to her sleeping quarters and went to sleep, dreaming about the one who had supposedly been the purpose of her been at this tournament.

A/N: Ok there's another chapter yes I know it's not long but I have had a lot to do lately so please forgive me and I'll try to update as soon as I can so yay another chapter finished and yes Kagome will be unmasked soon. I can't wait yay I hope you enjoyed it!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** iy/yyh crossover:-Koenma has discovered an high energy source coming from Yusuke's school, meanwhile Kagome is invited to the dark tournament and is sent to move in with her half brother as well as searching for the well know psychic Genkai and what's this Toguro has been resurrected and what connection does he have with Kagome? Kurama/Kagome

Permanent pairings are: Keiko/Yusuke

Kurama/Kagome

Yukina/Kuwabara

**The Dark Tournament 2**

**Recap:**

"Number 1" said Toguro "Now that we have finished drawing numbers I will tell you what will be happening, we will be having two matches a day, so match 1 and 2 will commence tomorrow at nine o'clock Sharpe, match 1 consists of team Uremeshi and team Akumi afterwards match 2 will start which consists of team Masho and team mostro" stated Toguro "Oh and another fact come the semi-finales the king of Makai himself will be coming to watch your matches."

Everyone evacuated the room as some as he dismissed everyone heading towards there rooms.

When Kagome arrived at the room she head straight to her sleeping quarters and went to sleep, dreaming about the one who had supposedly been the purpose of her been at this tournament.

**Chapter 9-The First match up!-Seduction Of Kurama**

Kagome was cooking breakfast contently in the small kitchen provided when in came Kurama and Hiei entering the small kitchen.

"Sleep well?" she asked from beneath her mask.

"Yes thank you how about you?" asked Kurama while Hiei just 'Hn.'

"Fine thanks!" she answered setting their breakfast in front of them.

"Thank you" spoke Kurama

Hiei just looked at it and then at Kagome but didn't say anything and began to eat.

"We will be in the first match" stated Kagome as she finished chewing of her first fork full of egg.

"Who are we against?" asked Yusuke entering while rubbing sleep out of his eyes with Kuwabara following behind him.

"Team Akumi…" answered Genkai sitting down with her own breakfast while Yusuke and Kuwabara got their own off the counter.

"When's the match?" asked Botan entering the room with Yukina, Keiko and Shizuru behind her.

"After we finish eating, so Yusuke, Kuwabara you need to hurry and get dressed" stated Kagome which seemed to kick Yusuke and Kuwabara into over drive.

"H I don't believe we've met" began Shizuru walking towards Kagome.

"Gin-Sari" introduced Kagome

"More like ice queen" muttered Yusuke

"What was that?" she glared as she hit him upside the head where he began to complain, but Kagome just blocked him out and went to collect her weapons.

When Kagome came back she noticed that everyone was ready to go and began walking towards the door, with her team mates following behind her.

When they reached the stadium they found that the stands were just filling up and began to walk towards the doors for the competitors.

"We are the first match up" stated Yusuke bored

Kagome inclined her head slightly as affirming his assumption.

Soon the huge doors they were all stood in front of began to open and the once dark room they were in was filtered with light and the noise of the crowd, cheering on team Asumi who were already out by the fight ring and the bowing noise of their own team.

"You're very popular aren't you Uremeshi?" asked Kagome sarcastically.

"Yeah they just love me" he answered and began walking out leading his team towards the fight ring.

The Uremeshi all looked up to see Koto from last year's tournament as she began her announcement.

"Good morning all you demons and demoness' are you ready for some fighting'" shouted Koto towards the crowd

Hearing roars of encouragement she continued.

"And today you will see the winner of last years tournament team Uremeshi VS. Team Asumi!" she shouted once more to the crowd

The crowd went up in roars of cheers.

"Now, now everybody calm down and save some for the action!" shouted Koto as she continued "Lets see whose going to fight first then" turning towards the teams she told them to choose their first fighters.

"I will go first" volunteered Kurama as he stepped forwards towards the ring as his competitor stepped forwards, who happened to be a beautiful female demoness'

"By the looks of things both teams have chosen their fighters!" called Koto "And they are Kurama from team Uremeshi and Izanami from team Asumi!"

Both Kurama and Izanami made their way towards the ring and climbed onto it standing facing one another Koto in between the two.

"Ok get ready fight fans!" exclaimed Koto as Kurama got into fighting stance while Izanami just stood there her hand on her hip as she smirked slightly from satisfaction as she starred over Kurama's body.

'Not bad for a human' she thought to herself unconsciously licking her lips with hunger at the sight in front of her.

"…And let the fight begin!" shouted Koto

Kurama starred down his opponent as she moved seductively towards him, his brown creased slightly confused by her motives but the he realised.

'She's a demoness' that uses the art of seduction to defeat her enemies.

His eyes set in determination as she reached him, her index finger pressing down on his chest moving across it towards his right, moving round his arm and around his back tracing patterns on him.

"You're quite handsome, why not come with us?" she whispered seductively into his ear.

Kurama just stood in his stance unmoving listening intensely to her.

"After all it would be an excellent opportunity on you part, leave those humans and become the demons you really are" she whispered more to him as she made her way towards his front and pressed her self against him so her breasts were pressed heatedly against his own chest, her hand moving from his chest towards his thigh and then his inner thigh.

On the side line both teams watched team Asumi in satisfaction knowing what was going to happen while team Uremeshi watched intensely confused.

'I don't understand, what's Kurama doing, why is he letting that little whore touch him like that?' though Kagome as she felt a pang of hurt hit her heart as she watched the demoness continue her art of seduction on Kurama.

Her eyes widened suddenly as she felt her heart shatter in many pieces as she saw him respond to her, as his hands began to move down her body as her lips began kissing him. Then her eye caught some thing and suddenly she didn't feel as betrayed as she had before.

Izanami smirked as she felt Kurama respond to her; until she felt him push her away and a giant plant grow out of her hip.

'But how…' she began to think until she realised what had happened.

She fell to the floor in a heap and her eyes suddenly lost their life as Koto called the match in Kurama's favour.

Kurama just simply got out of the ring and walked towards his team.

"Nice one Kurama, but I have to tell you, I was a little worried you know" laughed Yusuke

Kagome just leant against the wall with a slight frown on her face, she just couldn't understand what was going on, if she didn't know any better she would have said she was jealous of Izanami, but shook her self and began to prepare for the next match.

Soon her fight had come after the many fights before hers, all her team mates winning their matches, and now it was her turn, although they had four wins and the other team had none, if she didn't fight this round then they will lose the entire match the win would go to the other team. Kagome sighed as she moved forwards and stood in front of her opponent who was the other female of the group.

"Ok finally last of match 1!" exclaimed Koto and the pairing is…Gin-Sari from team Uremeshi and Takiko from team Asumi!"

Kagome faced her opponent and starred her down as she twisted her body into a defensive and offensive position.

The fight began in a matter of seconds and ended within the same seconds.

Takiko ran towards Kagome and went to punch her but only met fresh air, after several punches were sent towards Kagome only to be dodged each time. Kagome suddenly saw the opening in her attack and went on the offensive and began to attack Takiko, who went flying into the crowd.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…" began Koto

Then Takiko began to get up only to fall face forward further down into the crowd unconscious.

"4…3…2…1…0" And Gin sari is the winner!" shouted Koto

Gi-Sari just walked back to her team and looked at each of their faces to find a look of surprise and awe on their faces with the exception of Hiei and Genkai who were more or less emotionless.

"I guess that conclude our match for the day, but I suggest we stay and watch the other teams, after all we want an head start on out opponents" stated Kagome as she leant against the wall of the stadium.

A/N: ok I know I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter isn't much but at least you've got a little something right? Anyways I hoped you lie and I'll try and make the other longer and oh and chapters wont be as often as the used to be as you can see its taken me nearly a month update, its just been so hectic but I promise to update at least once a month, and probably a couple more times of month when I have time.


	10. Chapter 10

1**Summary:** iy/yyh crossover:-Koenma has discovered an high energy source coming from Yusuke's school, meanwhile Kagome is invited to the dark tournament and is sent to move in with her half brother as well as searching for the well know psychic Genkai and what's this Toguro has been resurrected and what connection does he have with Kagome? Kurama/Kagome

Permanent pairings are: Keiko/Yusuke

Kurama/Kagome

Yukina/Kuwabara

**The Dark Tournament 2**

**Recap:**

Takiko ran towards Kagome and went to punch her but only met fresh air, after several punches were sent towards Kagome only to be dodged each time. Kagome suddenly saw the opening in her attack and went on the offensive and began to attack Takiko, who went flying into the crowd.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…" began Koto

Then Takiko began to get up only to fall face forward further down into the crowd unconscious.

"4…3…2…1…0" And Gin sari is the winner!" shouted Koto

Gin-Sari just walked back to her team and looked at each of their faces to find a look of surprise and awe on their faces with the exception of Hiei and Genkai who were more or less emotionless.

"I guess that conclude our match for the day, but I suggest we stay and watch the other teams, after all we want an head start on out opponents" stated Kagome as she leant against the wall of the stadium.

**Chapter 10-A boring day**

It had been five days since their first match, and all anyone's been doing is either sitting about doing nothing, training, eating and sleeping. However currently at the moment everyone was sat in the main area the living room, a cup laid out for each member of the team on the table.

"Our next match isn't for another four days" stated Kagome as she took a sip from her drink

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think that it's time we got our act together and start training or at least getting an heads up on the competition" replied Kagome taking another sip of her drink

Kurama watched Kagome carefully as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks but it disappeared before anyone could notice it.

'Gin-sari was amazing back in our last fights' said Kurama to himself

'Yes and totally hot' gawked Youko drinking in Kagome's entire being

Kurama just sighed at Youko's behaviour mentally.

'I say we make her our' Youko nearly shouted excitedly not taking his eyes off of Kagome's figure.

'Youko!' Kurama began in warning tone

'Yeah, yeah, I know your still got some fetish with that Kagome girl' stated Youko folding his arms mentally behind his head

'What is wrong with Kgaome, she's very beautiful and got a wonderful personality' stated Kurama

'Yeah, but she can never know our secrets, after all she his the detectives cousin as well as she's human' began Youko but was cut off by Kurama

'Gin-sari is human' stated Kurama

'Yes but a human who knows of the demon world as well as an awsome fighter, and may I just add she as the most gorgous ass I have ever seen' stated Youko

Kurama just ignored Youko and went back to the conversation at hand.

"So it's deceided we meet at the training ground at five" stated Yusuke

Everyone got up and went to tehir devices, while Kurama called over Gin-Sari.

"Yes Kurama?" she asked

"Well I was wondering maybe you'd like to take a walk?" asked Kurama

"Yes that would be wonderful" she smiled at him but it soon dropped.

'Wait what will happen if he falls fo Gin-Sari instead of Kagome? And even worst what if he finds out I am Kgaome?' Kagome thought

However she followed Kurama out of the door and to small cliff near an ocean, they stood there for what seemed like hours, but only minutes had passed.

Kurama inched his arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her to him, Kagome looked at him in surprise as he gazed down towards her as he noticed a blush covering her cheeks.

"Kurama what are you doing?" Kagome asked as her blush deepended

"Gin-Sari, I want to know if you would be my girl friend, my companian?" asked Kurama

'Yes first companian next our mate' laughed Youko excitedly

"Kurama!" Kagome asked shocked at what she heard

"Gin-Sarri I know I have only just met you, but I feel like I know you, I feeel I could spend the rest of my life with you, please just spend some time with me, get to know me better" stated Kurama as he pulled her into an embrace, however she immediately puleld away shocking Kurama.

"I'm sorry Kurama but I cant love you this way, surely you must have somebody who loves you back home, somebody who would be there for you not me!" she shouted as she held back her tears. "We wuill never be Kurama, do you understand I don't belong in your world, I never existed till now so just leave me alone"

And with that Kagome ran off fl;eeing as silent tears ran down her face.

'I'm sorry Kurama, I just can't love you as I am, I can't love you as Gin-sari because I would be lying to you and myself, it's beeter you be with somebody else if you don't want Kagome' she thought as she continued to run.

Meanwhile in one of the imperial suits a man...no a demon lord stood gazing out of the window, his silver hair resting gently against his back while his golden eyes searched the grounds not looking for anything in particular until he saw a masked woman running through the surrounding forests, he could smell her tears and to a long smell from where he was, it was faint but he was sure that it is her, he narrowed his eyes and walked away from the windows.

A/N: Ok I'd just like to say I'm really sorry I didn't getting this chapter posted as soon as I said I would and I'm sorry it's so short but anyways I was going to update before christemas but I had a lot of work so that cancelled this out :( as well as when I finally was able to write this chapter I got writers block and then when I got posted some sugesstion I had more work to do so I never round to writing this chapter, however I am still busy and I don't know when I will write a chapter next time hopefully soon probably next month if take too long just tell me to get a move on lol and I'll try and update asap, bearing that in mind, I do have to think of the chapters off the top of my head since I havn't really planned this and I'm just writing as I go anyways if you have any suggestions for the next chapter please let me know also I would like to give a speacial thanks to:-

**S. T. Nickolian**

**Akikazu**

**Demonically Angelic Neko88**

**Animealover**

**LoVinu93**

You are so totally my favourite people thank you very much for all your ideas it was an hard choice but I think I know what I'm going to do know so thank sooooooooo much :)


	11. Chapter 11

1**Summary:** iy/yyh crossover:-Koenma has discovered an high energy source coming from Yusuke's school, meanwhile Kagome is invited to the dark tournament and is sent to move in with her half brother as well as searching for the well know psychic Genkai and what's this Toguro has been resurrected and what connection does he have with Kagome? Kurama/Kagome

Permanent pairings are: Keiko/Yusuke

Kurama/Kagome

Yukina/Kuwabara

**The Dark Tournament 2**

**Recap:**

And with that Kagome ran off fleeing as silent tears ran down her face.

'I'm sorry Kurama, I just can't love you as I am, I can't love you as Gin-sari because I would be lying to you and myself, it's better you be with somebody else if you don't want Kagome' she thought as she continued to run.

Meanwhile in one of the imperial suites a man...no a demon lord stood gazing out of the window, his silver hair resting gently against his back while his golden eyes searched the grounds not looking for anything in particular until he saw a masked woman running through the surrounding forests, he could smell her tears and to a long smell from where he was, it was faint but he was sure that it is her, he narrowed his eyes and walked away from the windows.

**Chapter 11-Identities revealed and reunions with old friends**

Kagome had got up as usual with everybody else, but she felt really awkward around Kurama, mainly because of what happened last night but every few minutes she could swear he kept glancing at her. However everyone just went around their usual routine, whether they noticed or not.

"Well guys I guess we should get going" stated Yusuke interrupting the silence.

Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way down to the arena.

Everything was going as normal first up was Kurama, however Kagome didn't watch she felt awful for what she had said to him last night, but she knew it was the right thing to do, however she couldn't help but feel guilty after all she was deceiving all of them and what made it worse was that they were friends and family.

It wasn't long until it was her fight, she had decided to fight last, and it seemed that the whole other team seemed to be weak for the rest of the team ahead defeated them within minutes.

Meanwhile in a higher more private area within the stadium a man with long silver hair and golden eyes, was watching Kagome as she made her way to the stadium, he watched as the match began, before standing and walking out of the room, ignoring the small demon beside him as he shouted for him to stop, however he just continued to walk away.

However back with Kagome she was just about to begin her fight, this was the last demon on the opposing team, although she knew he wasn't as powerful as herself she knew he was very skilful and that she would have to be careful while fighting with him.

Kagome stood opposite the demon she was about to fight, she couldn't say that this demon wasn't attractive fore he was. He had long dark black hair that shone slightly blue in the light tied back in a low ponytail, his bangs slightly covering his eyes as they were longer at each side framing his face, as his dark blue eyes pierced into her own, however Kagome knew what she had to do.

"Fighters are you ready!" shouted the referee

Kagome and her opponent just side glanced at the referee before turning to look at each other again.

"Fighter's ….START!!!!!" shouted the referee has she jumped out of the way to watch from the sides of the ring

However all was still until Kagome disappeared and reappeared behind the demon, but was intercepted with the demon blocking her first attacking.

Kagome continued her assault on the demon however she wasn't making any progress for he was continuing to block her blow for blow, but then as Kagome went to punch him square in the face, he grabbed her fist stopping it directly before tightening his gripping and lifting her into the air.

"Ah!" Kagome lightly said as she was caught by surprise by his own assault.

"How do you like the view my dear?" he asked rhetorically and then throw her off to the side were her body rebound off the surface of the ring and into the air flipping her in the process as she landing ungracefully on her back as dust from where she landed began to surround the eyes of the crowd watching the match.

"Gin-Sari!" shouted Kurama as he tried to look through the dust to see her.

Soon the dust began to settle and there on the ring floor was Kagome, the spirit detectives could see where her body had made contact with the ground pretty hard for they were marks within the grounds. The spirit detectives ran to the ring to check if she was ok, but was stopped as her opponent picked Kagome up by the scruff of her cloak, he looked at her squinted eyes and laughed maliciously.

"You know girl…" began her opponent "I've being dying to see what you look like underneath this retched cloak, I think the audience would like to see your ugly face as well" he stated as he moved one of his hands to remove Kagome's cloak and mask.

But was soon stopped as Kagome's eyes opened fully and blocked his hand with one of her own and gripped the other with her free hand, and twisted painfully until a sickening crack was heard. The demon soon let go and dropped his other hand. Kagome picked him up by his own clothing and through him into the wall opposite her own team.

"Don't ever think about doing that again!" stated Kagome as she walked dangerously towards the edge of the ring

The demon just laughed and picked himself up and jumped back into the ring.

"Well then princess, you might have to fight me a little bit harder if you don't want your ugly face shown to everyone" he stated as they both got into battle stance again.

They both just stood there for what seemed like hours both calculating each others strengths and weaknesses from what they have witnessed so far.

Then without any mention both fighters disappeared from their spots in the ring and reappeared in the middle locked together from both defence and offence.

"I see now you much stronger than before, you were testing my abilities, but I hate to tell you this I was doing the same!" he shouted as they both jumped back and attacked one another again.

"Stop your stupid muttering!" ordered Kagome as she went to do a round house kick to the face which hit him square in the jaw sending him flying a bit back. The battle seemed to rage like this for an hour or so, no one particularly winning.

"Girl I've had enough of you messing get ready for this" he shouted as fire was released from his mouth heading straight for Kagome.

Kagome quickly pulled out her sword which had been at her side.

"Shinseimusha defence spell! Activate!" Kagome shouted holding her sword horizontally as the blue gem on the hilt began to glow pinks and a strong barrier was erected around her, blocking his attacking and allowing it to rebound off the barrier and right back at him. However as his own attack was sent back at him, he dodged to the side, however because he wasn't expecting his own attack been countered back at him he was slow reacting and the attack caught his long hair, burning majority of his hair off, until it only flowed to the back of his neck.

Kagome's barrier slowly faded at the direct danger began to disappear; she lowered her sword and readied her self for another attack.

Her opponent looked shocked for the moment, his eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets, and he turned his eyes onto Kagome as anger began to surround his very aura.

"You impudent girl, how dare you!" he shouted in outrage as anger began to race through his aura faster and faster as he got angry. Kagome remained unresponsive, which seemed to anger him further. He drew his own sword which had been held by his side lifeless while they had battled in hand-to-hand combat.

They both charged one another each blocking with their swords, this again continued for what seemed like hours but in actual fact it was only five minutes.

"I see the humans do have some good fighters, I haven't seen human fighters like this since the feudal times" he laughed

Kagome just stood there frozen.

'Feudal…era?' she asked her self 'This demons from the…feudal era?'

The demon saw that his opponent had been distracted by his speech momentarily and took full advantage of it, he ran towards her and disarmed her easily, her sword flying out of her hands and across the ring hitting near by wall. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by this attack and was too late blocking his next attack which was another fire attack which came flying out of his mouth. Kagome used her priestess abilities to help block against the fire. However this wasn't as strong as the barrier formed from her sword and began to burn away the material on her body in little bits, the ties holding her mask on snapped from the heat of the fire, her body and under clothes had very little burns, however her cloak had been disintegrated from the fire.

The spirit detectives waited for the smoke to clear and when it did they all displayed some kind of shock as they starred at the figure up in the ring. Long raven hair flowed down the females back, her blue eyes icy as a winter's day starring at her opponent.

"Kagome!" both Yusuke and Kurama breathed…….

**A/N: Hi!!! Sorry about the late update, yes I know I haven't updated this fic for a while and I have finally done and the bit you have all being waiting for I really hope you guys enjoyed anyways please review and let me know what you guys think ok, and I'll try and update again soon bye!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

1**Summary:** iy/yyh crossover:-Koenma has discovered an high energy source coming from Yusuke's school, meanwhile Kagome is invited to the dark tournament and is sent to move in with her half brother as well as searching for the well know psychic Genkai and what's this Toguro has been resurrected and what connection does he have with Kagome? Kurama/Kagome

Permanent pairings are: Keiko/Yusuke

Kurama/Kagome

Yukina/Kuwabara

**The Dark Tournament 2**

**Recap:**

The demon saw that his opponent had been distracted by his speech momentarily and took full advantage of it, he ran towards her and disarmed her easily, her sword flying out of her hands and across the ring hitting near by wall. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by this attack and was too late blocking his next attack which was another fire attack which came flying out of his mouth. Kagome used her priestess abilities to help block against the fire. However this wasn't as strong as the barrier formed from her sword and began to burn away the material on her body in little bits, the ties holding her mask on snapped from the heat of the fire, her body and under clothes had very little burns, however her cloak had been disintegrated from the fire.

The spirit detectives waited for the smoke to clear and when it did they all displayed some kind of shock as they starred at the figure up in the ring. Long raven hair flowed down the females back, her blue eyes icy as a winter's day starring at her opponent.

"Kagome!" both Yusuke and Kurama breathed…….

**Chapter 12-Identies revealed and reunions with old friends part 2**

The entire audience gasped as did Kagome's opponent.

"It seems that Gin-Sari's true identity as being revealed for all to see and what emerges is a beautiful young human woman!" shouted the referee

'She's absolutely beautiful' thought the demon Kagome was fighting.

'Kagome?' asked Kurama not believing his eyes

'Is that our Kagome?' asked Youko disbelieving it himself

"Ka…go…me?" asked Yusuke in a whisper "Kagome!" he shouted but she ignored him

"Let the fight continue" announced the referee

"I object!" shouted Yusuke

That was when Kagome turned her cold eyes to him, which caused shock to come over the entire spirit detectives faces.

"Stay out of this Yusuke!" shouted Kagome she then turns to the referee "Ignore any objections my team may have" stated Kagome

"But he's team captain…" began the referee but was cut off by Kagome

"I said ignore him!" shouted Kagome as she got back into battle stance

"The match…continues!" stuttered the referee glancing at Yusuke

"I object!" stated a voice cold enough to freeze the darkest depths of hell.

Kagome turned around and found the one person she hasn't seen since she left the feudal era.

"Sessho-nii?" asked Kagome shocking written all over her face.

Sesshomaru ignored her and turned to the referee.

"Kagome, forfeits the match" he stated

"But Sessho-nii…" began Kagome

"Kagome!" he satted with finality in his voice

Kagome turned to the referee and nodded her head and began walking off towards the edge of the ring.

"What are you going to do what a demon orders you to do little girl, can you not make your own choices?" teased the demon

Kagome clenched her fists down by her sides and did her best to ignore him.

Then out of nowhere the demon disintegrated into dust, everyone looked up to see Sesshomaru pulling his poison whip back.

"The dark tournament will cease until further notice!" ordered Sesshomaru

"Yes milord" bowed the referee then turned to the audience "The winners of this match is team urameshi for four wins!"

"Kagome, we have much to discuss" stated Sesshomaru then he turned to a green small toad demon "Jaken take her to her prepared quarters in my room, I will lead her team to my main suit"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" bowed Jaken

"Lady Kagome?" asked Jaken as he motioned for her to follow

Kagome walked straight pass her team without glancing at them following Jaken, she knew better than to argue with Sesshomaru, even though it had been 500 years for him.

After Kagome and Jaken had left the area, Sesshomaru, turned to the spirit detectives.

"Follow me!" he ordered

Kurama and Hiei knowing what role in played followed him, which then Yusuke and Kuwabara did as well.

"What are you planning to do with Kagome?" asked Yusuke

Sesshomaru just kept walking without answering Yusuke, but just leading the way.

"Hey I asked you a question!" shouted Yusuke but Sesshomaru continued to ignore him, Kurama put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder and shook his head.

Soon Sesshomaru stopped in front of a door and walked through it and invited them in and to sit.

When the spirit detectives stepped foot inside the room they saw it was a huge spacious room fit for any king. They saw maids creating a walk way from the door; all bowing has he walks pass.

"Good afternoon Lord Sesshomaru, how was the matches this morning?" asked a demoness warring a long red, short sleeved Chinese dress, with slits up each sides of her legs finishing just at the top of her thigh, with gold lining. On her feet she wore rd shoe like slippers and in her hands was a black fan with gold edges. Her hair was a dark colour that shone purple in the light held in two ponytails at each side of her head with red ribbon as hair fell down the sides of face framing it, her eyes almost black in colouring.

"Lady Kagome will be arriving soon, Amaya I would like you to go to her room and help her prepare" states Sesshomaru ignoring her question

"Yes milord" bowed Amaya

Sesshomaru inclined for them to sit, which they did but Hiei just leant against a wall.

"I have much to discuss with your group" began Sesshomaru

"How is it you know Kagome?" asked Yusuke

Yusuke was a bit intimidated by this powerful demon that was sat in front of him and he was more confused than anything because one the masked fighter on their team was none other than Kagome and then this demon shows up acting like he knows her.

"That is Lady Kagome to you, and she and I have known each other for more 500 years" stated Sesshomaru

"That's impossible Kagome's my half-sister and I know for a fact she is not over 500 years old" stated Yusuke

Sesshomaru was about to put Yusuke in his place but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter!" announced Sesshomaru

The doors opened and revealed Kagome. She walked down the long line of maids who bowed their heads to her as she walked down the small isle followed by Amaya.

Sesshomaru stood from his place and walked to the end of the small isle to greet her, while to spirit detectives gawked at her from their place, well with the exception of Hiei and Kurama whose eyes had widened a fraction in their surprise.

Kagome was wearing a long red sleeveless dress that reached to the top of her ankles, with a transparent white dress underneath reaching down pass her ankles, the transparent sleeves flowing down her arms. The front of the dress was tied at the from with a yellow ribbon/obi, which held her sword in place at her left side. Red shoes adorned her feet, with one gold angle bracelet tied around the bottom of her left leg.

Her hair was tied up into two buns which was decorated with air ornament, with hair flowing down the sides of her face framing it and highlighting the light make up that had being placed upon her face.

Everyone in the room was absolutely speechless. When Kagome had reached the end of the isle and was just a few spaces in front of Sesshomaru, she stopped and bowed her head and then stood and looked at him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just inclined his head and offered her his hand, which she took and he lead her to sit in a seat besides him. The spirit detectives were too shocked for words they didn't know where to start.

"Now, this much needed discussion Kagome" began Sesshomaru

Kagome just nodded and looked away, she knew Sesshomaru was angry and she knew that everyone lese could also feel it.

"Why are you at this tournament, do you even know how dangerous it is?" asked Sesshomaru

"I was invited by a man named Toguro" stated Kagome; she knew it was pointless to lie to him

"I see" began Sesshomaru "And what is your connection is it you have with this man?"

"Nothing" answered Kagome

The spirit detectives just watched as the small interrogation went on.

"Kagome do you know how much danger you put your self in?" asked Sesshomaru "Do you not understand the responsibilities you gained by becoming my heir" He began to raise his voice

This seemed to shock everyone.

"But Sessho-nii my family and friend were being threatened what was I supposed to do?" she asked

"You are suppose to act the part your role expects of you, one day you will be queen and on that day you will have more responsibility than you do now" stated Sesshomaru

"But Sessho-nii I need to do this" stated Kagome

"Kagome I understand what your intentions were, but being part of the royal family means you have to sacrifice your others for the greater good" stated Sesshomaru

Kagome was just about to comment on that but was interrupted by Sesshomaru again.

"Kagome, I will allow you your continued participation within these matches but you must attend my training sessions" stated Sesshomaru

Kagome looked up from her place at Sesshomaru and moved and hugged him.

"Thank you Sessho-nii" whispered Kagome cuddling into his chest for comfort

Sesshomaru just stroked the back of her hair trying to calm her down.

Youko from within Kurama's mind was growling something wicked.

'How dare he touch what's mine, even if he his the king of makai how dare he?' growled Youko

'Youko be quiet, if you had being listening properly you would have noticed that she was calling him her brother' stated Kurama

That seemed to ease Youko's growls but he still seemed a bit unhappy with the situation.

"Hold on one minute, what the hell is going on here!" shouted Yusuke

Kagome separated from Sesshomaru and looked at Yusuke.

"And first of all Kagome why the hell didn't you tell me it was you?" asked Yusuke

Kagome just looked at him and turned her head to the side.

"I think you owe us an explanation" encouraged Kurama

Kagome looked at Kurama and then back at Yusuke.

"I…could tell you it was me because I knew for a fact that you stop me from coming not even considering my own abilities" stated Kagome

"Yeah for your own safety" stated Yusuke

"But Yusuke you've seen me fight, me and Gin-Sari are the same person, however Gin-Sari is the person who hides my identity so nobody knows who I am" stated Kagome

"There's another thing woman" began Hiei

Sesshomaru growled.

"That is Lady Kagome to you"

"Sesshomaru it's ok, we're friends…" began Kagome Sesshomaru looked at her as if to say he wasn't convinced "Kind of" she finished

She then looked at Hiei and addressed him.

"I would appreciate it if you would call me by my name?" said Kagome "Now what is it you have to say Hiei"

"Lord Sesshomaru said that you knew him from 500 years ago" he stated

Kagome looked at him accusingly.

"Sessho-nii, why?" she asked

Sesshomaru just looked at her, but didn't say anything he just looked away knowing that he had leaded their curiosity onto Kagome's secret.

"Well you see I don't feel I can tell you that quite yet, maybe a bit later when we come closer" she said

Kagome was then interrupted by a knock on the door, and in came a very handsome male demon. He had long auburn-brown hair that reached the bottom, of his back held in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon, his green emerald eyes shone with mischief; he was dressed in armour with a sword strapped to his side.

Kagome took one look at him and tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"Shippo?" she asked disbelievingly

Youko began to growl as the male demon ran towards Kagome and pulled her into his embrace, but soon stopped when he heard one word that came out of his mouth that seemed to confuse all occupants in to room beside Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Mother!" shouted Shippo with glee…..

**A/N: ok I've updated once again straight after another update but I feel; this hasn't gone as well as I think it could have but I may re-do thi8s chap, maybe lol anyways I'm beginning to have small writers block for this fic so if anyone as any suggestions I'll be really grateful!!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


End file.
